<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creature Comfort by TheIndifferentDroid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597953">Creature Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid'>TheIndifferentDroid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriend jacket, Eruri Week, Fluff, M/M, canonverse, eruri - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi likes how the jacket feels, how it warms his skin, overwhelms his senses with nothing but Erwin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creature Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My contribution to Day 1 of Eruri Week 2020 was only possible because of the inspiration I got from <a href="https://tidal-sehnsucht.tumblr.com/post/634888320803061760/eruriweek-day-1-boyfriend-jacket-feat-gracious">this absolutely amazing work</a> by <a href="https://tidal-sehnsucht.tumblr.com/">tidal-sehnsucht</a>. Please give him some love.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Levi can’t stand it, the inactivity, the restlessness that comes with it. His ankle doesn’t even really hurt anymore, at least not enough that he’d tell Erwin about it. Erwin had asked nicely—pleaded, honestly—and Levi had obliged, because really Erwin was pitiful enough already. It hasn’t even been a day, so he supposes he should rest. But he isn’t sure he can take much more of this… laziness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs, staring at the same crack in the ceiling, the same sterile furniture, the same single window in the small room that shows him nothing but a tree blocking the waning hours of daylight. His skin itches. He needs to </span>
  <em>
    <span>move.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After sitting up and taking a quick look around, Levi can’t find anything that needs immediate attention. Erwin’s left some things on the table but Levi supposes he can leave the paperwork to him. The rest of the room is basically spotless and empty except for a metal tray at his bedside, and Levi knows the extra wrappings the nurse left behind are immaculate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A minute passes before his eyes dart back to the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s desperate enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting on the edge of the bed, he rolls his ankle gingerly as he stretches the rest of his body. It isn’t so bad. He could gear up, he could work, he thinks. Erwin’s just being—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi hisses a wince into the quiet when he puts pressure on his foot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin’s still being ridiculous. Overprotective. Bordering on pampering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grips the bed as he goes, though the lousy mattress gives a bit more than he needs it to, and he hops over to the table with little effort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin’s already got notes scribbled about their mission—</span>
  <em>
    <span>failed mission,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Levi corrects himself as  his ankle throbs—and some books thrown on the table that Levi doesn’t remember him leaving to grab, though, admittedly, the last twelve hours had been a bit of a blur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver makes its way through Levi’s body as he stands there, missing the warmth of the bed, but he didn’t walk all the way over here for nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picks through the papers just long enough to realize he’d rather not relive the day’s events just yet. Erwin’s mind is so different from his, he realizes, not for the first time. They process things differently. Erwin needs to think; Levi needs to do. And being stuck in this room isn’t doing nearly enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grips the chair as he turns on one foot to leave, and something falls to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fabric is familiar in his grip when he picks it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin’s black jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s clean. And it smells like Erwin. The nice Erwin that Levi doesn’t mind getting close to, the one that smells like warmth and tea and not blood and war. Levi’s skin flushes just touching it, the thoughts of Erwin’s comforting presence warming him from the inside. It’s still not a feeling he’s used to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s soft under his hands, softer still when he pulls his arms through the sleeves, the silk lining tickling his skin as it slides across his body. He smirks, just a little. He can’t deny he feels a little mischievous putting it completely on himself, not just having it draped over his shoulders by Erwin, like this is somehow impermissible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The jacket engulfs him, and this is the only time Levi likes to feel this small. The cuffs of the sleeves fall well past his wrists, holding him like a phantom touch of large, familiar hands. His neck brushes against the softened fabric along the collar, and it bristles the short hairs there as he moves his head back and forth. Levi prefers how the jacket settles on him this way. He likes how it feels, how it warms his skin, overwhelms Levi’s senses with nothing but his lover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It calms him a bit, too, just enough to admit defeat and get back in bed. If it had smelled like this, he wouldn’t have gotten up in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grips the chair again to turn back to the bed and curses lightly when he places pressure back onto his foot, and again when he looks down to see the bandages unraveling themselves from around his ankle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door clicks open before he’s halfway across the embarrassingly short distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought you some—” Erwin begins. “Levi, I told you to—” he tries again, then clears his throat. “Are you naked?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi clicks his tongue and limps another few steps to slump onto the edge of the bed, “Obviously not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant under…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I am. I wasn’t going to get in bed in those clothes. Fucking disgusting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi huffs in half-hearted frustration and brings his injured foot onto the edge of the bed, but it doesn’t take long for him to get distracted with Erwin’s eyes burning into his exposed skin like the sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just gonna stand there,” Levi starts, cheek resting on his bent knee, “or are you going to help me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin deposits his armful of things onto the bed next to Levi—a change of clothes, a bar of soap, things that make Levi fall in love all over again—and kneels slowly in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you to stay in bed,” Erwin admonishes, but his eyes betray his words, how they cloud over the closer he gets to Levi’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi hooks his left leg over Erwin’s shoulder, hurrying him along. “Yeah, well, you know I’m shit at listening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not true.” Erwin kisses Levi’s shin as he slips the bandages from his fingers. “We could call the nurse back if you—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi cuts Erwin off with a sharp heel into his shoulder blade, and Erwin’s shocked exhale sends heated breath between Levi’s thighs. “Don’t you dare.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, please check out the lovely inspiration for this fic by tidal-sehnsucht <a href="https://tidal-sehnsucht.tumblr.com/post/634888320803061760/eruriweek-day-1-boyfriend-jacket-feat-gracious">here</a>!</p>
<p>I'm on tumblr as <a href="https://huxandthehound.tumblr.com/">huxandthehound</a> and twitter @<a href="https://twitter.com/nonchalantdroid">NonchalantDroid</a>. Come say hi.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>